


Мы - это наши привычки

by Celiett



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Androgyny, Androgyny Kink, Blow Jobs, Missing Scene, Multi, Wet Dream
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celiett/pseuds/Celiett
Summary: Виллард Хантингтон Райт всегда был постоянен в своих привычках.





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано на WTFC-2013.  
> кинк на андрогинность.

Виллард Хантингтон Райт всегда был постоянен в своих привычках.  
Ровно в девять утра подъем. В десять – завтрак. Пробежка. Работа.  
Если цвета – то пастельная гамма.  
Если досуг – то хорошая книга.  
Если девушки – то брюнетки. Холеные, ухоженные красотки с пышной грудью, длинными ногами и манящим масляным взглядом.   
Виллард Хантингтон Райт всегда отличался хорошим вкусом.  
И был совершенно лишен знаменитой английской чопорности.

С приездом на Роккенджиму все привычные устои рушились точно карточный домик.  
Если цвета – то кричаще яркие, как роскошные дорогие картины на стенах особняка, как цветущие во дворе малиновые розы, как изредка вызывающе яркие платья Джессики.  
Если досуг – то разгадка очередной зловещей тайны этой странной семейки, десяток внезапных скелетов в шкафах и прикроватных тумбочках.  
А вместо девушек – главный наследник семьи Уширомия. Плоский, как доска, и с отвратительно лисьей улыбкой на женственном лице. Стереть бы ее, да как можно скорее.  
Очередная загадка, понять какого пола этот паршивец, прежде чем оборвется очередная тоненькая ниточка жизни.

– Для англичанина вы слишком импульсивны, – растягивает Лион в улыбке губы, тонкие, бледные, совсем не такие как у доступных красоток из фантазий Вилла.  
Он говорит что-то еще, наверняка что-то такое же едкое. Вилл знает, это его любимое развлечение, когда они остаются наедине – пройтись по больному месту, вонзить иглу поглубже да побольнее.  
Глупый мальчишка.  
Сдавить бы его цыплячью шейку, вывернуть так, чтобы больше ни звука, ни слова, ни издевательски острого взгляда через плечо.  
Кому только нужна эта язва.  
Кому…

– Вилл-сан, это совершенно не смешно, – когда Лион стоит перед ним на коленях, слова предательским комом застревают в горле.  
Лион молчит, поглаживает пальцами стоящий твердый член, щекочет головку. Наверняка не в первый раз, вон как лукаво горят глаза. А сам застегнут на все пуговицы, как все те леди, что с искусственной улыбкой приезжали проведать их хиреющего с каждым днем старика-главу. Надеялись оторвать кусочек, чертовы хищницы.  
Вилл выдыхает не в силах пошевелиться, не в силах предугадать, что же случится дальше. Быть может, Лион с таким же ехидным видом сейчас же наклонится и возьмет в рот. А может, помучив его совсем немного неизвестностью, разденется, мгновенно превратившись из слишком женственного парня в милую худощавую девушку, великодушно подарив Виллу свою девственность и все состояние семьи Уширомия в придачу.  
Какая перспектива.

Вилл резко просыпается от звона будильника над ухом. И с каменно стоящим членом. Лучше утра просто быть не может.  
Ему хватает нескольких движений рукой, чтобы облегчить страдания разбуженного тела и окончательно испачкать спермой стерильно-свежие простыни. Хотя, навряд ли кого-то из слуг будут интересовать такие подробности его физиологии…  
У Вилла в запасе достаточно времени, чтобы проснуться, но слишком мало, чтобы окончательно прийти в себя. Разобраться. Расставить все по полочкам.  
Как сложно.

Он выходит из особняка даже не позавтракав и совершенно не обращая внимание на мелко моросящий дождь.  
Наверняка Натсухи возмутится игнорированию их гостеприимства.  
Наверняка Джессика расскажет какую-нибудь милую шуточку, чтобы разрядить атмосферу.  
Наверняка Лион лишь тихо хмыкнет, но ничего не скажет, дабы не нарушать многочисленные правила для будущего наследника.

И все же, навряд ли кто-то из них действительно будет знать, какие именно мысли мучают великого детектива.  
Нет, конечно же, не любовь.  
Пусть это будет очередная трудноразрешимая загадка Роккенджимы.  
Да, пусть будет.


End file.
